Anatta Grand Exalt
* * * |current_affiliation = Magnificent Heavenly Palace|age = Millions of years|gender = Female|species = Human Race|home = Saints' World, Prosper Plane}} Anatta Grand Exalt is one of the Seven Grand Exalts of the Saint Realm, she was ranked 3rd as the strongest Grand Exalt out of the 7. She comprehends the Great Ways of Creation, Destruction, Fire at 100% completion blending with the world and becoming the Heavenly Law Incarnate. Furthermore, she has attainments in the Laws of Space. In the War of the Major Worlds between the Saint Realm and the World of Immortals, she was heavily injured by the Nirvanic Grand Exalt. In her retreat, she was betrayed by her disciple Ta Ji in an ambush set up by Flame Reverend. As a result, only her Primordial Spirit escaped and entered reincarnation, and her most famous treasure, the Anatta Tower, fell to the Tianyuan Realm. Afterward, she was considered dead by most people in the Saint's Realm. Description A figure shrouded in hazy light was sitting within the majestic Heavenly Palace of Bisheng. The power of laws revolved around the figure, conjuring the mysteries of the world. Vaguely, the laws seemed to boom out like a great chime. The figure seemed to have fused with the laws, becoming a part of them. The figure truly seemed to be supreme, capable of controlling the supreme power that operated the world. They seemed to represent the greatest will of the world. The pair of eyes of this being were extremely cold, holding no emotions at all and looking down on all lives. Their voice seemed to contain all the sounds of the world while the cold eyes seemed to pierce through space into the depths of the cosmos. Plot During the war against the World of Forsaken Saints, Kai Ya was kidnapped by one of the invaders. In the face of the grave danger, the Anatta Supreme awakened briefly and protected her. However, it resulted in her slumbering for several hundred years, during which time she was protected and healed by Jian Chen. By the time the Anatta Supreme awakens again, she had been led to the Saint Realm, and decides to leave the body of Kai Ya behind. However, the actions of Jian Chen moved her, so that she felt indebted towards him even though she knew his identity as the successor of the Sword Sect of Violet Heavens. Thereafter, the Anatta Supreme keeps a variable degree of control over Kai Ya, such as sealing her memories and manipulating her Cultivation. This has the double purpose of paying back her debt towards Jian Chen, while still profitting from the feelings of Kai Ya towards Jian Chen by absorbing her as a Fruit of Ways to comprehend the Way of Love. In the Saint Realm, most high-level characters who notice the existence of a relationship between the Anatta Grand Exalt and Jian Chen are led to believe that she intends to convert him into the Sixth Fruit of Ways, The Way of Heartlessness. References Category:Heavenly Palace of Bisheng's Member Category:Kai Ya Category:Saints' World Grand Exalt Category:Project Character Category:Project Saints' World